


Build a Flash

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Nora wants a Flash Teddy Bear





	Build a Flash

Going to the toy store with Nora was always a challenge, her daddy’s face was plastered over all kinds of toys, lunchboxes and T-shirts. She didn’t fully understand why she couldn’t tell everyone that The Flash was her daddy, why shouldn’t everyone know that her daddy was the coolest superhero in the entire world? It didn’t matter when she told people that auntie Kara gave her a superhero cape for her second birthday, so why did her daddy have to be a secret?

She was currently out Christmas shopping with her mommy and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. When she saw a teddy bear dressed up in her Daddy’s suit.

“Mama look!” She exclaims

“I see that, baby.” Iris tells her grateful that she hadn’t said anything more.

“Can I go make one?”

“I don’t know, Nora. We have a lot of shopping to do. “  
“But it’s just like, Daddy’s. see?”

“Yes, baby I do, but we have to go get Daddy’s new shoes first.”

“Daddy has like five pairs of those black sneakers, Mommy.”

Iris laughs, her daughter has quite the attitude for a three year old. “He has to, he ruins the bottom from running so much, so we always keep them stocked.”

“Oh.”  
“But, I’ll tell you what, your daddy needs new socks and I’ll let you pick those out, okay?”

“Can I get him ones with the lightning bolts on them? It’ll be funny.”

“I think your daddy would love that.”

Nora thinks for a minute and smiles. “When can I have a suit like Daddy?”

“When you are much, much bigger, baby girl.”  
“But I want one now.”

“I know, you want to be just your daddy, don’t you?”

Nora grins “Daddy says when I’m big he’s gonna teach me how to throw lightning and stuff.”

“I’m sure he will. Hey baby, you have been very good so I think you can make one of those flash bears if you want.”  Iris tells her daughter with a smile.

Nora’s eyes go wide with excitement “Yay! I can’t wait to show Daddy when we get home!”

XXX  
Nora skips into the house as soon as they get home.

“Nora, shoes off in the house, remember?” Iris tells her.

“Okay Mommy.”

By the time they reach the living room, Barry is greeting them with hugs.

“Hi Nora Bear, did you have fun at the mall with Mommy.” He asks his daughter.

“Uh huh! Wait till you see what Mommy let me buy.” Nora replies.

“Hmm, did she get you another stuffed Triceratops?”

“No, they had a new kind of teddy bear, it’s the coolest ever.”

“You want to show me?”  
Nora grins, immediately pulling the teddy bear out of the shopping bag. “Look Daddy, it’s you but all soft and cuddly. I’m going to sleep with it every night forever and ever.”

“I love it, they even got the mask just right and everything. I bet all the kids are going to have one, but yours is the most special because it’s our little secret that you have a teddy bear that looks just like your daddy.” Barry says, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“And maybe one day they’ll make one of Uncle Wally too?”

Barry smiles. “Maybe, I think that would be pretty cool, Nora Bear.”  
“What did you do while I was with Mommy?”  
Barry smiles. “I was bored without you guys here, so I made you and your mommy some brownies, would you like one?”  
“Yes! I love brownies.”  
“I know you do, maybe even more than Mommy does.”  
Iris laughs “Never. I am the brownie queen.”  
“Then I guess I can be the brownie princess.” Nora says, taking a bite of her brownie and giving her parents a frosting covered smile

Iris smiles and Barry laughs. Life with Nora was always an adventure.


End file.
